Internal combustion engines typically include an oil pump and vacuum pump. The oil pump is adapted to pump pressurized oil to lubricate various portions of the engine and/or supply working fluid for actuators in the engine. The vacuum pump is adapted to provide a vacuum directed to assist in operation of various devices in a vehicle, such as brakes or actuators.
In some cases, the oil pump and vacuum pump are driven by a shared drive mechanism. Arrangement and alignment of the pumps and the drive mechanism can be complex and may present a challenge for packaging in today's compact vehicles with smaller engine compartments.